Burnt
by DragonHeart-san
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn come to visit Arendelle so they can see their cousins again. What will happen to Anna while Rapunzel and Anna go adventuring? What happens when there is a spark of fire in Anna's soul? Why would a witch curse her? THIS IS A CLEAN STORY. **IMPORTANT NOTE** This story is officially on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Burnt

A Frozen Fanfiction

Authors Note: I am not a huge fan of Frozen but the thought for this just came to me. Thanks for reading! Also, I am not ok with people copying my work. If you see one like mine please PM me! I am not sure if I seem like I am copying someone, but I am not. I have never read a Frozen Fanfiction like this at all so please don't call me a liar who copy's peoples work! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. If I did it would be a lot different and a lot less songs.

One year after Elsa became Queen of Arendelle.

"Come on Elsa! Rapunzel and Flynn are finally here!" Anna said practically dragging her sister to go greet them. "it is their second time being here ever. Flynn was scared to come back after what happened last year. He was scared that he would freeze to death. Poor Rapunzel took forever to convince him to actually come!"

"Well okay. I suppose I have to come then. Just let go of my arm and run ahead. I will meet you there soon." Elsa replied laughing

"Okay! I will meet you there soon!" Anna said running off

[Anna's PoV]  
 _I haven't really met her in real life yet. Only that one time last year… I hope she likes me..._

"Anna! There you are! It is so nice to see you again!" Rapunzel yelled, throwing herself into her cousins arms with a huge smile "how is Elsa? Is she coming to greet us? Or will we not see her till dinner. As a Queen I imagine she must be extremely busy with her.. stuff."

"Well, Rapunzel, I do have many responsibilities to take care of but they can wait till later." Elsa added with a grin

"Elsa! It is so nice to finally meet you in person! I am Rapunzel and this is my husband Flynn. We were there at your coronation but I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting you then. But I met your sister, shortly after Hans left to talk to one of the advisors that came with him. Please forgive my ramblings."

"Oh its fine. How are you?"

"I am doing quite well. How about you two? And Flynn is doing well also. He is just amazed by how not cold it is. Unlike last time he was expecting the cold. "

"I can see he is quite un-comfortable. But yes I am doing fine."

"I am doing quite well also Rapunzel. Thank you for asking. I can show him to the castle and your room so he can go change if you would like."

"No, I have something to tell you guys before he can go"

"Rapunzel, what do you mean?" Flynn said butting-in

"well i haven't told you yet either... i thought you might have guessed because i was acting different."

"Rapunzel… what's the matter? I knew you were acting differently this week but I figured you might have been on your umm…your time of month…"

"Eugene Fitzherbert! I swear on my aunts name that I will tell EVERYONE your real name if you do not shut up!"

"Eugene Fitzherbert?" Anna said trying to stifle her laughter "I mean that's a wonderful name Flynn. Or should I call you Eugene?"

"Anna! Don't be so rude! Flynn would have told us his real name if he would have wanted us to know it. I am so sorry Flynn. My sister can be rude sometimes and not realize it." Elsa said, reprimanding her sister

"No, it's ok… But please call me Flynn in public. Anyways Rapunzel, you were saying?"

"Umm one second. Flynn come with me please." Rapunzel added, grabbing on to her husband's wrist and dragging him into an alleyway.

"….Well….."

"I wonder what that was about…Anna do you have any clue?"

"not one"

[Rapunzel's PoV]

"Flynn. Listen. I have to tell you something extremely important." Rapunzel snapped dropping her husband's hand

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Well, yes." Rapunzel saw his fallen face "But it's not what you think!"

"What is it then?" Flynn asked looking quite sad and scared about his wife's possible anger

"I'm pregnant, Flynn."

Authors Note: Sorry about the cliffy! It's not that bad but it's not good either... Please don't kill me! Do I have to go into my bunker? I hope not. It is obviously Flynn/Eugene x Rapunzel. Sadly, Elsa will be forever alone in this Fanfic but Anna wont… I think… Please review if you think I should make it Kristoff x Anna or Anna forever alone OR Anna x OC? Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. BTW I am extremely into Fairy Tail (the anime) so that is where I got my username from. (dragneel x heartfilia) And –san means Mr., Mrs., Ms., and Miss. J Thanks and please R&R! I love criticism because it makes me a better writer. So if it is not on the kind side, it's ok! Give me your 100% true feeling about my story! Sorry for the long authors note. I will try to get y'all another chapter soon!

-DragonHeart-san (Miss. DragonHeart basically)


	2. Authors Note

Guys this is an Authors note! sorry! I know i have very few readers but i 1) have been figuring things out with my new editor (tell disneylover115 yall said hi, kay?) 2) i was grounded 3) i had tons of homework 4) i try to have a social life even though i don't enjoy having one 5) i am having HUGEEEEEE writers block! 6) we just figured out that my mom might have cancer. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I WONT BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON! I am soooo super sorry but guys, i have stuff to deal with whether i like it or not. And i am in middle school but i have things like band, church (Sunday and Wednesday) and a lot of other stuff! If yall can PLEASE PM me or review and give me some inspiration that would be great. Thanks! -Dragon


	3. Chapter 2

Burnt Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello, everyone!

Why am I writing this chapter and not the original author?

Well, I'm taking over Dragon hart-San's story for now, because she's been going through some things.

For those of you who don't know, I'm Disneylover115, her editor.

Anyways, I hope you like the chapter!

Flynn's Pov

"Wait, you're p-pregnant?" I inquired in disbelief as the realization of what had just been said by my wife dawned on me.

Rapunzel was pregnant?

Since when?

How long?

All these questions echoed in my mind as I walked alongside Rapunzel, holding my hand in hers, until I realized something.

It was true!

Rapunzel had been acting strange lately; she would wake feeling nauseous and sick each morning and sometimes, a servant or I would have to bring breakfast up to bed, because she wouldn't be fit to join us downstairs.

Did these things really lead up to this result?

Well, there wasn't really any other explanation, so it must be what I think it is.

Rapunzel was pregnant!

This was true, after all!

"Flynn?" Rapunzel's voice cut through my thoughts and I turned around to see her standing there, a worried expression on her features. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded, and by now, I had gotten over my shock of what had been told to me just a few minutes ago.

"Okay. Come on, Anna and Elsa are ahead of us. We should catch up to keep up with them, so we don't fall behind."

"Good idea." I assented and we walked quickly to catch up with the pair.

Anna's Pov

While Elsa and I were walking, we each wondered about what had happened that caused Rapunzel to pull Flynn to the side to talk with him privately.

I was so tempted to ask, but then I remembered that it was probably personal and it would appear rude, so I decided to just forget about it.

Rapunzel will tell us when she feels comfortable. I thought as I noticed the tall spires of the castle fast approaching.

I stole a glance behind me to see Rapunzel and Flynn catching up to us, and then, I quickly turned around, so it wouldn't appear that I was staring and being rude.

Rapunzel's Pov

I marveled at the giant Norwegian building coming up in front of us and I remembered back when I first came here, it was for Elsa's coronation party. Sure, I've been in the castle, but I've only been to the ballroom, and I was excited to see if this had any similarities or if it was different from our castle in Corona.

We approached the open gates, and then, we found ourselves walking down long corridors until we reached a set of double doors, that I assumed led to our royal bedroom.

After getting changed and ready for dinner, we met my cousins down in the dining room. It was just great to just be spending time with my cousins and Flynn, my loving and caring husband.

As we sat at the table and just caught up on how things were going, I felt at bliss. At bliss because I was with everyone I cared about and loved.

At bliss, because unlike the last time I had been here, everyone was happy and there wasn't any tension.

I felt tranquil, at peace, and most of all, comfortable.

Flynn seemed to feel the same way because he had the same serene look on his face.

After dinner, we went to the library and sat and talked once more until it was time for bed.

Bidding goodnight to my cousins, Flynn and I went upstairs to our guest bedroom and soon fell asleep.

Authors Note: Hey guys DragonHeart here! I just wanted to thank you guys for being so understanding and wonderful! My mom just had her cancer surgery (yay that's done!) and so we CAN go on our cruise! Yayayay! Anyways give a HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR DISNEY! She is an AMAZING person! I love having her as my editor and co-writer! Go read her stories for me please! They. Are. Awesome. Oh and a special thank you to Amy! Me and Disney really appreciated that! Love you guys! DragonHeart OUT.


	4. Chapter 4

Written By: Disney

Burnt Chapter 4

Anna's Pov

The next morning after breakfast, I decided to show Flynn and Rapunzel around the town, while Elsa went to attend to her duties that she hadn't finished yesterday.

As we walked through the square past all the shops and the docks, I felt a sense of content and relaxation as I walked alongside my cousin and her husband.

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, nothing.

Flynn's Pov

A short while later, after returning to the castle, we each went to go have lunch and after lunch, Rapunzel, Anna, and I decided to go for a hike, Elsa having wanted to come just in case something happened, but her determined and stubborn sister assured that she'd be fine, so Elsa didn't press the matter and we finally set off.

Rapunzel's Pov

The Arendelle forests are absolutely beautiful!

As we walked, we passed many flowering bushes with dozens of beautiful flowers and as we walked, the underbrush became denser and the sunlight was less visible.

Then, we saw a cabin that we didn't know had been there before and Anna decided to go take a look, and I agreed to go with her.

Flynn however, stopped and whispered to me, reminding me that I was pregnant and that I could get hurt, but I assured and told him that I'd be fine.

He finally gave in, staying in the bushes, ready to come if something happened and we neared the cabin.

Anna raised a hand as if to knock, and the door creaked open, beckoning for us to enter, and so we did, feeling a bit apprehensive.

Little did we know about what was awaiting us

A/N hey guys Dragon here! I love you guys so much! And guess what, I'm getting a new puppy soon! Yay! With that in mind, I will be able to continue this story soon! I'm posting chapter 5 later today. Thanks once again to Disney because she's awesome! I myself will be writing Chapter 6 so it won't be out for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Written by: Disney

Burnt Chapter 5

Anna's Pov

After we entered the cabin, we looked about at our surroundings.

The cabin was a small dimly lit dwelling, the only light coming from a candle that was resting on a nearby table on which there also rested a suspicious cauldron.

I wondered about who would own such a place and about who would own a cauldron. Surely, it was enough to arise suspicion in anyone who stepped foot in to the dwelling, but there wasn't anyone here, as far as I could see.

"Um, hello?" I called out, receiving no response and I took Rapunzel's hand and we were about to leave, when a woman with graying hair materialized out of nowhere.

I shuddered, for the woman's appearance was somewhat creepy, or intimidating, I guess you could call it. She had eyes that were as black as the night and hair so gray, it almost looked silver. She had a creepy smile and suddenly, a black cat appeared out of nowhere, and I realized she must be a witch!

The cauldron, the creepiness and darkness of the cabin, the woman, it made sense!

This was a witch's cabin we were in!

We found ourselves in a trap and the witch had blocked our exit because I tried turning the handle, but it wouldn't budge, for it was bolted by some unknown magical force.

Rapunzel's Pov

I shivered slightly, for a sudden chill had come into the cabin, for the candle had been blown out by something unknown, and the woman that was in front of us, an evil smile gracing her lips, sent a chill running down my spine.

This woman somehow reminded me of Gothel, because of her malicious smile and the eyes which seemed to be full of greed and lust for something, but for what, I didn't know.

"Well, hello there." The woman said, her voice sounding cold and I shuddered just at the sound of her voice, for it again, reminded me of Gothel. "How lovely to have two visitors coming to visit an old lady like me!"

"We-we didn't think that anyone lived here. We thought it was just a vacant cabin." Anna told the old woman, whose smile widened, the malicious grin growing on her face.

"Oh, but dear, it isn't vacant and you can't leave."

She gestured to the exit as if to prove her point and I began freaking out inside.

My husband was out there!

If I didn't come out soon, he'd be wondering about what became of me!

Anna must have seen my expression of shock and horror, because she came over, putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll make it out of here."

Then, turning to the woman, she said casually, "Well, we'd like to stay and chat, but we've got to go—."

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the woman pull out a mysterious looking vial and she gave it to Anna and insisted her to drink it.

Anna tried refusing, but then, the woman put it into her hand forcefully and told her to drink it and realizing she had no other option, she took a large gulp of the liquid, and then all of a sudden, her body began to glow red and orange.

Anna's Pov

I felt strange warmth spread within my body.

This was weird; this was something I've never felt before!

What was in that vial? I thought to myself as I saw flames, (literally flames) shoot out of my hands.

I turned to the woman, instantly feeling angry and I demanded to know what was going on.

"What did you do to me?" I growled and I felt the temperature rise within my body, anger was the emotion that was fueling this power.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. All I did was give you a curse."

Why would a witch want to curse me? I thought, baffled, but that didn't answer my question!

"What did you do?" I repeated, more infuriated and enraged.

This woman wasn't giving me a straight answer; I needed to find out why she'd wanted to curse me!

"Oh, I just gave you fire power." The woman said simply.

"Yes, but why?" I questioned again, not in the mood for any games.

"That, I'm not going to tell you. The only thing that I'll tell you is you've been cursed and you have to figure out how to undo it yourself."

Why would I be cursed with fire powers?

I preferred to just return to being myself.

I didn't want powers.

Just then, my cousin turned d on the woman, anger in her eyes. "Tell us, now! Why did you curse her?"

She motioned to me, but the woman remained silent, and then, she disappeared, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke in her wake.

"We've got to get back to Arendelle!" Rapunzel said urgently, as we pried open the door, which opened to our relief and walked out into the sunlight.

A/N: Told you it would be out later today… xD say thanks to Disney because well, she's awesome!


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

Okay guys this is me! now listen up! This story is officially on ** _hiatus._** Yes i understand those who love it are like what the heck?! but i need to do this. Sorry guys and you might not hear from me via this story for a while. We love you! -Dragon & Disney


End file.
